


Give Up

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Strangulation, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Touch-Starved Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: There were, however, a few rules he had to follow.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Surrender 
> 
> Haha
> 
> I swear it's better than the tags make it sound.
> 
> Or not.

Living with the Light Sides was... unrventful, as Remus would say. But he'd also say it was fun. That it was enjoyable. That he had so much fun there. So who knew, really?

There were, however, a few rules he had to follow.

* * *

No stupid freaky thoughts.

That was the first rule he was learned after joining them. He was sitting in their kitchen and his thoughts were reeling. He didn't dare to blink, too scared of seeing the imagery of the thoughts.

_Logan was lying in a pull of his blood, several knives had went through his torso. His torso was ripped open and his guts were spread across the ground for all to see. His lifeless eyes were staring into nothingness._

_Virgil was hanging from the ceiling, the rope fastened around his neck like he was a criminal. His bangs had fallen in front of his eyes, covering them but Remus could swore he'd see soulless eyes staring at the ground if someone was to push them away. He was dangling above the ground like some sort of figurine. His lips were purple from the lack of oxygen, as if to suggest that it hadn't ended with a simple snap of his neck. That he had been flailing for maybe minutes, his airway constricted and making him unable to breath as he might've changed his mind._

_Janus was lying in his bed. He might've appeared to only be sleeping, if it wasn't for the lack of the slow rise and fall of his chest. He looked so pale, so gone, and yet so peaceful. Like he had finally got to take a much needed rest._

_And Roman. He--_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother shaking his shoulder and calling his name. "Remus. What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

He blinked a few times. He hadn't even noticed when he started talking. "Have you ever thought of what it'd be like if you woke up someday and you couldn't open your eyes no matter how much you tried over and over? And when you finally opened them, spidere started crawling out of them and eating your flesh? And then you don't die, you just sit there suffering through all the pain an--"

He could feel a bruise blooming at the side of his face as Roman shouted at him. "What's wrong with you?! From now on, no thoughts like this. Or you'd have to go back. And then we can't see each other again." His expression softened as he sat besides his brother, running a hand through his hair. "I love you. You know that? That's why you shouldn't leave. We have to stay together. We're twins after all."

The Duke wanted to spew out more of his thoughts, to get them out and get rid of them, but instead he nodded slowly.

* * *

You don't just get touch. You have to earn it. That was the second rule.

It was a normal night. Patton was sitting on the couch, petting the fur of a puppy Roman had conjured up. 

He could feel his skin prickling with the need for some sort of contact. Hesitantly, he decided to lay down on the couch and set his head on the moral Side's lap. He thought it was normal. He used to do it with Janus all the time. 

He was wrong again.

Patton seemed disgusted, grabbing him by his hair and throwing him to the ground. "Why did you do that?" He shouted.

"I-- I thought it was--"

"It's not alright!" He yelled before dragging him up and throwing him onto the couch as the puppy ran away. "Now get this through your head. You can't just go up to anyone and ask them to hug you or give you attention. You have to earn it here. Understand?" The Duke nodded as he made his way back to Roman's room.

* * *

No eavesdropping, talking back or contacting the Dark Sides in anyway. That was the last rule.

He was minding his business. He didn't mean to do that and make them angry. It wasn't his fault he had been there at that time. 

"Are you sure it would work?"

"Yeah. The poison would get rid of him soon. The new one would be easy to get to our side."

"Good."

_Poison? New one? Are they talking about Janus? Suddenly getting sick... Not his fault... Not his fault! ...How did they even--_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed the two Light Sides standing in front of him, both of them furious.

"How much did you hear?" Patton asked, his voice calm but his eyes taken over by anger. 

"I... I heard nothing! Nothing at all!" He tried to lie. But he was never a good liar in the first place.

"Remus. Brother, what did you hear?" The Prince asked. "We won't get angry. Just say it."

"It..." He could feel the anger boil up inside of him. "It's all your fault!" He shouted. "You have to stop it! You're killing him. Please. You have t--"

He was cut off, being picked up by his neck and slammed into the wall. 

"We don't have to do anything." Roman whispered, squeezing his throat. "And you aren't going to do anything about it either, alright?"

The Duke started to struggle, kicking at the air to no avail. He could see black spots dancing in his vision and he nodded weakly as darkness started to take him over. He could feel the constriction in his breathing suddenly lift, letting him take deep breaths as his consciousness disappeared.

When he woke up again, he was in Roman's room, where he had had to sleep for the past few days that he had been living with them. 

Memories slowly started to come back to him, causing him to try to get up, only for his brother to make him lay back down and set his head on his lap, slowly brushing his hand through his hair.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have gotten angry." He needed to leave and tell the others about what he had heard. But at the same time, he didn't want to. It was like something was anchoring him to this side of the Mindscape.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Learned your lesson?" The Side nodded weakly, causing him to smile. "You won't talk back like that again." The Side nodded again, curling up onto himself. He frowned, pushing the Side's hair roughly, causing him to whimper. "Say it. I know you can talk."

"I-- I won't talk back..." He whispered.

Roman smiled, caressing the blooming bruise on the Side's neck. "You know I love you brother, right?" The Side's eyes slowly rose up to look at him. "You know that." A small smile creeped onto the Side's face as he nodded. "Good. It's better this way."

"It's better this way..."

There was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Your tears and anger are going to be used to create more immortal eldritch queens like me.


End file.
